To Trust The Enemy
by urban.princess.bri
Summary: Tyki Mikk x OC : Ebony Queen is an exorcist that goes to help out her nephew Eaze. She meets some of his caretakers and Tyki Mikk, a Noah, happens to be one of them & the one she trusts the most...


To Trust the Enemy.

**Main Pairing:** _Tyki & OC  
_**Rating:** Mature: Just for Precautions  
**Warnings: **Violence, Swearing, rude gestures, & possible smut later on.  
**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own any of -Man, I only own any OC.

**Author's Note: **As for names of Tyki's human friends I wasn't really sure. I looked everywhere to find them, but no luck If I ever find out their real names, I'll change it. But for my story as of right now there names are Eaze (which is right), Ghoul and Momo. Oh and lastly Tyki will be twenty-three in this story. (:

* * *

_The First: _

"Damnit, I hate this rain." the woman cursed under her breath, as she hurriedly moved through the dark watery streets, two plastic bags in tow. Her black cloak provided some protection against the pelting rain, but not enough to ensure that she'd be completely dry by the time she reached her destination and she just hoped that there was a sufficient shower where she was going… too bad chances that there was one, were against her.

The female maneuvered down a trail towards the address mentioned in the letter, and quickly stepped onto the front porch and began to knock feverishly on the door. While she waited she glanced down at the bags and prayed that the contents inside hadn't gotten too soaked. "Why, Why, Why did it have to rain **today**!" she protested, incredibly frustrated with the conditions that today had turned out to be.

Slowly the door creaked open, and a small face peered between the crack. "Hello?" the small child asked, his voice slightly muffled by a medical mask. "Is that you Ebby?"

"Yes it is, so please let me in Eaze." she replied hastily a smile struggling to stay refined on her face. The boy known as Eaze, stepped aside allowing the woman to come into the warmer house, even if it wasn't by much, nonetheless, it was much dryer then outside. The woman, identified as 'Ebby' flipped off her hood, to reveal pale blonde tresses falling past her shoulders, her long bangs were swept across her forehead and framed two sea green jewels that sparkled under the house's dim lighting.

"Did you bring food?" Eaze crooned, taking the two plastic bags from her and peering inside.

"Of coarse, I can't guarantee that it's completely dry though. I'll get you some more in the morning." the woman said, taking off the sopping poncho to expose a black and silver jacket, with the emblem worn by exorcists, fastened to the left breast. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, things have been pretty tight around headquarters." she added, smiling to the blonde boy.

Eaze smiled, beneath his mask and wrapped his tiny arms around her waist. "It's alright auntie Ebby. I'm just glad that you got my letter." he released her and then looked down embarrassed. "I can't write very well so, I was surprised you were able to read it."

Ebby kneeled down in front of the boy, ruffling his golden hair a bit. "That's okay, I have terrible hand writing too, so It was just like reading my own." she chuckled, smiling. "Besides I haven't seen you in what… four years? and I wasn't going to pass up the chance to come see you."

"Will you make dinner?" he asked abruptly, which wasn't the least bit shocking to Ebby.

"Every night that I stay." she replied merrily. "I'll even make you breakfast and lunch."

Impatiently the boy began to prance into the kitchen, while the older woman followed him, and studied the small grungy house her nephew was living in. She raised a brow as she looked back to the young child. "Didn't you mention living with others?" she asked, noticing the house was relatively quiet and she sensed no movement.

"There are others. They're all just out at the pub as usual, they should be coming home soon." he answered, setting the bags down onto the counter.

Ebby's mouth twisted in disgust and was about to go on a ranting, about how her nephew shouldn't be hanging around such bad influences, however, the look on his face told her that he completely trusted them. "Oh I see." was her forced response, before deciding to focus on cooking. "Alright how about I make some spaghetti. It's easy and it's probably the only thing that didn't get completely ruined."

As if on cue she could hear Eaze's stomach growl in retort. They both laughed, "Yes please."

The blonde woman, began to rummage around for a pot and managed to find a dented hunk of metal that was indeed a pot. "I guess this will work." she stated. "So Eaze, tell me what brings you here? Why did you leave the orphanage?"

Eaze sat eagerly on the counter and watched as she fumbled around with knobs and such on the stove. The question wasn't unexpected, but the boy hoped that she would understand. "Well you know, I had so many problems. You know with asthma and stuff I felt like a burden, so I ran away and I found work. Then with work I made older friends who could help me survive on my own."

The boy's aunt nodded. "I see." she began to boil some water and while she waited turned to face him. "In any case, I'm just happy that you're doing okay." Just looking at the boy made it difficult not to think of her sister. Eaze looked disturbingly comparable to Eden. Of coarse; he had his father's nose and a his golden hair, instead of Eden's pale blond. Nevertheless; Ebby loved the child and would be brokenhearted if anything were to happen to him. "How about I take you shopping tomorrow and I get you some new warm clothes." Ebby blurted.

A vast look of happiness extended across his juvenile features, and she could tell he was smiling beneath his mask. "Your way too good to me."

"I don't think so." she admitted, adding the pasta to the boiling pot of water. "I always feel so terrible for not coming to see you. I mean you're my only family I have left, so I certainly ought to be taking care of you and not some drunken men."

"Your busy." was his simple counter. "You didn't choose to be an exorcist, and so I understand why you can't take care of me. It's because your taking care of everyone else. You have a lot on your plate and I'm just glad that I get to see you when I can." he sighed and stared at the pot of hot food. "And those drunken men aren't so bad."

"Eaze your way too clever to be twelve. I'm not even that wise and I'm twenty-one." she pointed out, pointing at him with a wooden spoon. "And I won't trust those guys until I meet them." She added haughtily pulling out a bowl to dish out some noodles to Eaze.

Much to her own irony, she heard the front door clamor open noisily and other voices began to fill the entire shack. "Oh, something smells goooood, Eaze are you cooking?" a inebriated voice shouted from the front door. Shuffling feet could be heard approaching and suddenly three men had piled into the kitchen, all staring blatantly at the blonde female dishing out some food to Eaze.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" one of them asked. Ebby was choosing to ignore them by filling a glass with water, irritated by the three pair of eyes burning into any and every part of her body.

The other two shook their heads, before one of them answered. "Nope, I think there actually is a woman here making food."

Eaze pulled down his medical mask giving the men a enormous smile. "Hey guys, this is my aunt. Ebony."

"Ebony Queen." she finished, handing the boy sitting on the counter the glass of water. Then she turned to study the grubby looking men standing there, like an angel had been sent down from heaven to cater to them.

"Ebby, these are the ones who have been taking care of me, Momo, Ghoul and Tyki." Eaze introduced pointing to each man, each seeming to sober up enough to smile and wave.

"You never told us you had any other family Eaze." said a man with strange thick glasses concealing his eyes. His dark curls were unruly and Ebony could see the hint of a five o'clock shadow. If she remembered correctly, Eaze had introduced him as Tyki. In response to the statement the blonde boy shrugged his shoulders like he has forgotten to mention it.

Sea green lasers narrowed in on the three men, examining them all once more . "I guess they seem capable enough to take care of you. Even though I must say Eaze, your probably more competent to be taking care of yourself **and** these three buffoons." she declared rather honestly, causing the men all to give her a _'bull shit' _sort of look."Now you three, if I find out that one of you was responsible for something done to my nephew you can expect nothing less then hell to befall on you." she warned frighteningly grave, wiping off any look they may have had, had before. Their angel had just shifted into something much more dark.

All three of them gulped and nodded vigorously, trying to keep their focus on the blonde demon standing before them, all of their senses bombarded by the scent of hot food. Ebony smiled pleasantly, and fished out three more chipped bowls. It seemed her personality had done a complete one eighty, again. "I'm glad we can all understand each other. Now here, can't have you dying on my nephew, now can I?" was her reckoning, while handing each male a full bowl of pasta.

Without much regard to the presence of a woman, they launched into a feeding frenzy and ate as if it were their last meal. Ebony sighed and looked over at Eaze who was eating away at his own food, but at a much slower pace. The look on his face told her everything and as long as he was happy with the three dim wits, then she would be happy enough to allow it.

"Well since your all eating, do you have a shower I could use?" she asked.

Completely ignored by the three eating hounds, Eaze nodded and motioned down the hall. Ebony nodded and slinked out of the room, only to peek her head back into the kitchen. "Hey, one of you guys wouldn't possibly have maybe a large shirt and a pair of shorts I could borrow? I left my luggage on the train." she mumbled embarrassed.

All sets of eyes were zeroed in on her, and she didn't like it and was about to mention something about how staring was rude, however; one of them managed to come through for her. "Yeah, I have something you could borrow." Tyki offered, setting down his empty bowl, and started down the hall and into a bedroom with two twin sized beds. "Here ya go."

Ebony blinked and hadn't realized she was out of it until clothes were flying towards her. She caught them and gave a small smile of gratitude. "Thanks." she said, before turning and heading towards the bathroom. Little did she know, that her exorcist status was a problem for the same man, who was lending her the clothes.

* * *

Several minutes later, Ebony stepped out of the bathroom rubbing a towel over her damp blonde hair. It was about eleven o'clock now, and she assumed that most, if not all of the men would be asleep. "Finally." she said, letting out a long sigh afterwards. Drinking wasn't something she liked to do in front of Eaze, but she was a twenty-one year old exorcist and so drinking was something she took up to relax. Oh and boy did she need that now.

"Now there's gotta be something in here, unless those drunk bastards drank all of it." she mumbled, bent over as she examined the barely stocked fridge. It's contents included, a carton of milk, a lemon, and some eggs. "Men." she huffed, shutting the door and turning to leave.

"Looking for some of this?" a smooth voice cooed.

Ebony was indeed a bit startled by Tyki's presence there, but she certainly didn't show it. Normally she would have gone off ranting about how creepy it was to be just standing there without warning a person, but then she noticed what he was holding, a bottle of wine. "Not as good as whiskey, but it'll do." she acknowledged.

The man chuckled and his eyes, which hid behind thick glasses, followed her as she went over to the cupboard and pulled out two mugs which appeared chipped and brittle. The fair-haired woman, was clad in his clothing, a plain white shirt reaching past her hips and a pair of his clean boxers, exposing her pale lean legs. She was defiantly physically fit and attractive to the human part of him, but the Noah part of him was having problems locating a source of her innocence, which he then wanted to destroy. Was she a parasite type? He decided to leave such things alone for the sake of the woman's nephew. "Hey you play cards?" he decided to ask, a sly smirk decorating his face.

She countered with a devious grin of her own, and shrugged her shoulders. "You know I only play when the time suits me." she said, leading him out into the sadly furnished living room area.

"So how does the time suit you now?" he had to know.

"Seems perfect to me." she replied taking a seat at the small tattered coffee table. "you have a deck of cards?"

Tyki snorted and opened up the bottle of wine and poured some into both of the mugs, then reached into his pocket pulling out a deck of cards and tossing them to her. "You deal."

* * *

An hour and a half later the two clearly were intoxicated. Their game of cards hadn't amounted to much, but conversations about utter nonsense as they threw down cards, without any consequences. Tyki chuckled setting down his cards and rose a brow. "Do you know how contradicting your name is?" he mentioned, lighting up another cigarette, letting it hang out the side of his mouth.

The woman mirrored his brow arch and laughed. "How so?"

"Your hair is pale blonde, almost white like ivory, but your name is Ebony, which means black." he explained, the contents in his mug splashing about as he talked using his hands.

The woman thought about it for a moment. "I guess your right… I never really thought about it I guess." she set down her own cards and leaned back on an arm finishing off her current glass of wine. "You know Tyki, I guess I don't feel too worried if you're one of the guys watching my nephew." she spewed out quite honestly.

"Is that so?" if only she knew what he was…

"Yeah, you seem like a decent influence. You can drink, but not get totally wasted and you only seem to drink out of stress… like me. Yet I don't smoke like you, chimney." her words bore so much truth to them, and his human side was beginning to relate to her. She was trying to live two lives, but so much stressed was involved with that, some sort of crutch was needed. "I wish I could be here for Eaze… so when I can't be here… could you possibly keep a closer eye on him then the other two?"

Tyki, swallowed nervously. How could he keep a promise he couldn't always maintain? "Yeah… but like you I'm not always around either, I have other… jobs that I'm hired for. But trust me when I say this, Ghoul and Momo, together can take good care of him."

"I guess if you say so. Still if anything happens, I'll blame seventy nine percent of the fault on you." she warned, narrowing in on the circles hiding his eyes. "You just seem more responsible then the other two buffoons, so i'll kick your ass if anything happens to Eaze."

Tyki felt a chuckle rise up and release itself. "Alright, I doubt you could hurt me little girl." he challenged.

Her lips pursed and she spat out a noise. "Whatever, I guess I'm going to have to prove my skills to you someday." she declared.

"Why not now?"

"I don't want Eaze to wake up and see his aunt intoxicated."

"You don't look or sound that drunk. You hide it well I've observed."

"Well you've asked for it." she said getting up and moving the coffee table.

He watched as pushed the coffee table to the side of the room, and so he got up to shut the bedroom doors to dull some of the noise they would no doubt make. Tyki hoped that with the fight he might get a clue as to where her innocence might be, but was constantly having to push the thought away. She was Eaze's only **real** family left. It wouldn't be fair to his human friend to take that away.

When he turned to look back to his living room his eyes met sea-green ones, watching… waiting for him. Ebony seemed ready for their fight. "Come on, or are you having second thoughts?"

Tyki snorted and moved over to the area she had set up for their small wrestling match. "Bring it girly."

She held up a finger. "Well to make it more quiet, we'll fight on our knees."

He nodded and slowly got on his knees, and held his arms out. "Whatever you say, doesn't matter what restrictions you put on me, still going to whoop your ass."

Ebony mirrored his moves, getting on her knees and grinned. "Stop talking and bring it then." despite calling him out, she lunged her lean body towards him and tackled him to the ground, with a soft thump.

This was the intuitive that he need and Tyki proceeded to grab her shoulders and rolled over, pinning them to the ground. He was straddling her hips as she squirmed. "Now I've got you." he replied maliciously.

The blonde woman freed her arms and grabbed his wrists, then pushed him off of her small frame forcefully. "No you don't." she said jumping onto his abdomen, as she pinned his wrists to the carpet. "Admit it, you've lost."

"Not likely." he countered and hooked his leg and used the leverage to roll both of them over. Now her arms were pinned.

This squabble between the two bodies seemed to continue for about half an hour more. Each of them seemed to have rug burns coating various parts of their bodies, and their breathing was labored. Tyki wasn't physically tired, but was tired of holding back and not killing her. It had taken a lot out of him just to do so little. Nevertheless; his human part was enjoying the small contest with the woman. She was rather attractive to him, and having her beneath him was slightly arousing.

"Gotcha." he finally said, pinning her to the ground.

The exorcist was quite tired, and was breathing heavily while trying to yawn at the same time. So this time she simply laid beneath him. "Damn, I lost. Well you did have an advantage, I was tired as fuck." she defended.

"Admit you lost fair and square."

"No."

"I'm not letting you go till you do."

"My answer is still no."

"Then I'm still not letting you go." he grinned, staring down into her livid sea foam saucers.

"…"

"…"

"… Fine I lost… only if you show me what's behind those glasses though." she tried to negotiate.

Tyki shrugged sitting up, releasing her arms. "Is that all you wanted, well it's really not that big of a deal." he stated, pulling his glasses off his face.

Ebony sucked in a breath and blinked. His eyes were… "Gorgeous." she breathed. They were like pools of cinnamon set in almond shaped frames and a beauty mark was clearly visible under his left eye. She caught herself staring and then pushed the man off of her. "Whatever…" she played off. "I've seen prettier."

"You're a contradictory, you know that Ebony." Tyki chuckled, putting his glasses back onto his face. "Not just your name, but first you'll go and think one thing, but then say another. In this case say one thing, but then say something else. Don't lie, you think I have gorgeous eyes."

"Good night Tyki." she tried to finish, stalking off towards the room she had found Eaze in. It wasn't until she was in the room she realized Tyki was following her. "Why the hell are you following me?"

Obviously neglectful to the empty bed opposite of Eaze, she hadn't though much about it, or who it belonged to. "This is my room too." he said in a hushed tone.

"Damn Bastard." she cursed and moved towards Ease's bed and crawled under the covers beside him. Her body instinctively curled around his smaller body for warmth and possibly to protect him from anything.

Tyki caught himself watching this and that is when he made a promise to himself. Unless he absolutely had to, he wouldn't kill Ebony Queen, the exorcist. She was Eaze's aunt, and from what he was witnessing now, they belonged together and needed one another. "This is going to bite me in the ass." he mumbled incoherently to himself, and he crawled into his own bed to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story. I was thinking of not publishing it, but I sort of like it so decided I would. (:


End file.
